Hetalia One shots and Meme's
by XxxShadzxxX
Summary: Yeah, I am in the Hetalia fandom now. A series of One shots and meme's based on Hetalia: Axis Powers/ Hetalia: World Series.
1. Music Meme

A/N- That was hard! I only managed to do 9 though... 9 out of 10

* * *

Challenge: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :) 4. Do nine of these, then post them.

Character(s) or Pairing(s): 1) America/Japan 2) Bacterial!France/Scientist!England 3)Dark!Japan 4)N. Italy 5)S. Italy/Spain 6)Ancient Roman Empire (Grandpa Rome) 7) Holy Roman Empire 8)England/America 9) Canada

**_1) Bright Lights- Tinchy Stryder._**

"Tell me that you love me." America said, tears in his eyes. He had given up hiding his emotions for the Asian man. He loved Japan. "Say that you love me, Japan." He pleaded. He wanted things to change, he wouldn't lose his way. Never again.

"I love you." Japan smiled.

"R-really?" The blonde stuttered.

"Yes, or I wouldn't do this..." Japan leaned in to kiss him. It was slow and long, both blushing. America was the one who pulled away first, gasping for air, but leaving a trail of saliva joining their mouths.

_**2) Lightning- The Wanted.**_

"I know it's a little frightening..." France said, blood dripping from his new form. "Seeing me like this. They did this, taken away my humanity..."

"No!" England screamed, his apron dripping with the cure that France had refused. "They didn't, they will never take away that...Like our first touch, I'm afraid that's what happens when we play with lightning- Some one's going to get hurt."

France laughed. "Of course."

England agreed. He hated seeing France like this- the non-pervy France. After that injection that had mad him into the monster, he had paid all his attention to Arthur. Arthur leaned in and kissed his cheek. "No matter what you look like, I will always love you..." His breathed.

"That tickles." France smiled.

_**3) All about tonight- Pixie lott.**_

It was all about tonight. Japan laughed, manically- it was all about tonight. He strided across the small room, holding the lamp shade. "Ah, Romano. Tonight's the night, where we're truly alive..." He kissed the young tusandre's cheek and laughed, before hitting him across the chest. He collapsed to the floor. "Ah~ Roma," the raven man laughed.

"No.." The tusandre breathed. "Never!" He bravely pleaded. He felt another bit of blinding pain- Japan had gone insane. Why? He couldn't remember. When Italy died in that mansion, Japan had begun to deteriorate...

_**4) Twilight- Cover Drive.**_

Veniziano laughed, happily. It was perfect.

"Italy!" Germany cried. He loved it when the platinum blonde called his name- he couldn't play this game any longer though.

"Germany~?" He called. "Can you b-be mine?" The chocolate haired boy blushed.

"W-what?" Germany asked. "Can you be mine?" He repeated braver. "

Ja. I love you." He smiled.

_**5) Part Rock Anthem- LMFAO**_

"Haha~!" Spain laughed. They were currently located in a dance club, Spain dancing to a song- Party Rock Anthem to be precise. "Come on, tomato- Have a good time." Spain was obviously a bit tipsy, and Romano blushed. Every time Spain got tipsy, Romano would kiss him and maybe do other things to him. "Please dance with me!" He cried.

"Fine.." Romano mumbled. And that's when they raided the dance floor. Romano was a good dancer.

_**6) Swagger Jagger- Cher Loyd**_

"You can't stop looking at me!" Grandpa Rome laughed. He was dancing at the latest club with the boys (The awesome Prussia, The angry Germany, and the Energetic Northern Italy.) The Roman Empire was busting his moves, enjoying the chicks stares- mainly at his arse. He winked at a delicious chocolate haired one who was clinging onto a French man. She swooned. He had the swag, and they drank it all up.

_**7) Mama do the hump- Rizzle Kicks.**_

Holy Roman Empire smiled. They were on a hill, and a stereo was right next to him. Chibitalia was sitting next to him and he smiled.

"Want to dance?" Chibitalia's soft girly voice asked.

"Y-yes." His breath hitched, and he blushed. They began to dance awkwardly and dance a little hustle, twisting their hips.

"I love this."

**_8) Just wanna dance all night – Olly Murs_**

"I won't give up, you know Arthur." America breathed on the tusandre's neck. England blushed in response.

"I-I don't want this." The blonde breathed, "I don't want this at all..."

"We all knew that one day, you'd be mine..." The American chucked. "Please Artie.."

"Don't call me that!" England cried, a vein pulsing on his head.

"Please..." His voice pierced his ears. Slowly but surely the American began to take hold of the Englishman and now he was beginning to rebel. America could never have that. Not yesterday, not now,

_**9) Dance on- N-Dubz.**_

"I will be noticed!" Canada screamed in the forest. "I'll live on! I'll fight till it's over!" Canada had snapped- he wanted to be noticed, not over-shadowed by his show off brother. "I will be noticed!" He screamed. "I will defeat you America!" Little did he know that his brother was listening. America was crying, he didn't know his brother felt like this.

"It's alright, Mattie. It'll always be alright."


	2. Hurt

It was everywhere.

Romano stood there, silently watching the latter before him. The red dyed hair that snaked in wisps on the concrete slabs of the darkened street. The southern Italian kneeled before the superior that was dripping in the substance. All he did though was smile at him before taking the sharp, silver, glinting metal in his hands allowing it to shallowly cut his palms. Although it hurt, Romano refused to release, instead he held the pointed rectangle firmer; waiting to see if the one laying to the left of him would respond. It didn't. Why would he anyway; it wasn't as if he _cared_. No, no one would care for him, even the oblivious Spanish man, he may have once called a friend, didn't care. He smiled, grim, for the memories he had often suppressed crept to the light, wreathing and coiling around his damaged body and behind his hurt eyes. It felt as if he was drowning, but that would be impossible as he was standing in the dimly lit alley watching the young man not even move. If he wasn't breathing at that rapidly stunned pace, the breathing laboured and torn, he would have thought the auburn haired was dead.

He heard the frail man cough with the sound waves that would cause blisters erupt on the organ, that protects the bones, upon those who would hear the shattered blades. "It's alright..." The boy smiled, ignoring the crimson trickling down his mouth and chin like ruby tears; the tears everyone would shed once Romano had finished. After all, this country had fertile lands showered with a blessed harvest every year, looks that took after the greatest and most powerful empire of all and a smile that lured everyone to his side.

"How is it, you dick?!" Romano spat, his mouth moulding into a pout of disgust and brows twisting into a frown. This was the expression he often wore when around others- usually for many reasons much much different from this situation. Romano wasn't what you would call a pretty nation, unlike the one laying in front of him; he was a nation of sealed turmoil building over the years and dark reddish hair that would stick to his head whenever nervous or afraid. However, he was most famous for the blush that would creep up his cheeks making him become a tomato, a few shades darker than the blood surrounding him, when he was angry or embarrassed- which was quite frequent. They would all laugh at him, because of this. He was sick of it- of them. They could, no _should_, all just disappear. It would be much better for him- truly alone without England's 'gentlemanly' banter and his blonde boyfriend's flirting at the weekly summit; America's eating habit of stuffing a piece of greasy fast food into his stinking mouth or Germany's knack to explode with commands and demands at a meeting- heck, Germany did it all the time! Apparently the latter in front didn't mind. Speaking of that, Romano thought, crouching down so that he could see those brown eyes like chocolate- to match his sweet personality, no doubt. Bitter streaks peppered his face like a million kisses from angels. Even in this state- this situation- he can still remain beautiful, Romano thought. I wish I could make you ugly, so people couldn't like you. But I can't, nothing could make you

_Adorable, cute, happy, clean, useful, amazing, cultured, beautiful..._

Those words began to wriggle around his brain, threatening to eradicate all trace of humaneness left in his body, his soul even. "Don't look at me. Why on earth are you smiling!" It was more of a statement than a question, due to his harassed, surprised, bewildered tone. The smile slipped a bit, due to the reaction and he blinked a few times to possibly annoy the South Italian country. Romano merely towered over him so that their noses were almost touching. One was flecked with crimson streaks, the other tanned and slightly pointed.

"I...I am smiling because I want to die happily... Ve...Even if it's my brother who's going to kill me. At least I'll be back with nonno and Holy...Roman..." His eyes closed, his face instantaneously turning into a façade of peace, body limp. If it wasn't for the rips and tears of the fabric bestowed on his body, the cuts and bruises peppering his body, one would assume he was sleeping. Only Romano knew he wasn't.

_Or at least until morning..._


End file.
